


Come Home

by RobronStories



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Hatred, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronStories/pseuds/RobronStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robert has found Aaron that time he left following Gordon's threats? What if he never went too Ireland. Can Robert persuade Aaron too come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tracking you down

**Author's Note:**

> Set back in February 2016 when Gordon threatened Aaron at the Scrapyard and he left for a few weeks. In this story he doesn't go too Ireland.  
> Based on most of our thoughts on how it would play out before we seen it :) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Roberts POV

Robert woke up early that morning the last he seen of Aaron was yesterday evening. I went around too see Duane but officially see Aaron too I found out he went too the police, I had too check he was alright despite my slight frustration that I wasn't with him and the last too know. I've been trying too ring him but he's not answering he's phone, I've tried him several times. But the same response each time. He's probably ignoring me but I can't help but ring him anyway, I know he was at the scrapyard yesterday and that Gordon is free and wandering around it has me on edge knowing Aaron could walk into him at anytime. I try him again but he's phones switched off, I sit up in slight worry as he's not answered a single call from me. I'm going too the pub now too see him where he can't ignore me, I walk into the back room not seeing Aaron, I walk too the end of the stairs I call Aarons name up the stairs too see of I get a response. I look up through the bar with my hand resting on the Banister's seeing if anyone's around, I walk up the stairs in a stride stopping outside Aarons bedroom door I sigh heavily before knocking. "Aaron" I say through the door quietly in case he's asleep not hearing a sound I knock again "Aaron" I say more loudly still not hearing a sound of ruffling or turning I open the door and pop my head inside the room noticing the beds not been slept in and that he's room looks neat except for the ruffled drawers. I walk fully into the room and look in the drawers seeing its half empty and the wardrooe showing the same extent I look around noticing his 'overnight' bag is missing from the side if his bed. I sit down on the bed taking out my phone trying his number again ringing this time, bit going to voice nail I slam on the screen again desperate for Aaron too answer. The second time he's phone us off I stand up in worry now knowing he's gone and frustrated he never told me, I walk downstairs through the bar in a desperate attempt too know where he is. I see Cgas at the cash register closing it harshly I walk behind her  
"Where is he?" I say in confusion, Chas closes her Cardigan standing up straight "That'd be Aaron?" Chas asks me in slight sarcasm. I look at her "Yeah well he's stuffs gone and he's not answering his phone" I inform her of my attempt too ring him whilst letting her know I checked more than I'm allowed. Chas looks at me in attempt too change the subject "I don't remember letting you in the back room" She tells me as a reminder and telling me I shouldn't have hone in without her permission. I shuffle slightly in the spot stepping forward slight 'Chas where is he?" I say,the desperation showing strongly in my voice that I can't hold back, "Not here. And he won't be for a while" She informs me "For how long?" I asks "" For as long as it takes" she adds looking away. "To do what?" I can't hide my worry "What ever he wants" Chas tells me strongly making eye contact with me. She looks "look you might of been a good friend to him in the past and I'll always be grateful for that but he owes you nothing" She says shrugging her shoulders. I look at her in confusion and frustration as she implies I'm only there for Aaron because he I wes me, "Yeah know I'm sorry chas but I just don't get it. I'm there for hom, I help through one of the toughest times in his life and you just treat me like dirt" I tell her frowning slightly at her hatred. She huffs slightly "That's because that's exactly what you are. You can roll a turd in as much glitter as you want but it'll always be the same underneath" Chas says hurtfully and confidently. I look at her in shock of her low opinion of me "You know you're so wrong about me?" I ask her raising my eyebrows at her slightly. She shakes her head "I'm so not" confident that she has me read page by page, "You know nothing. You haven't a clue what he means to me", " he's everything " I tell her with confidence and worry and desperation all my emotions confuse me a lot as I frown at my own admission to her. I can tell I've stunned her slightly as she takes a step back looking at me in shock. I move around the side of the bar as she fills me out a pint and hand my change back too me, knowing Aarons gone I look down at my lint in sadness and frustration in an early attempt to drown my sorrows. "You are wasting your time and your money. You can stand there until you've drunk yourself senseless but he won't be back" Chas tells me desperate too rub the knife in mixed with her hatred. "Well then tell me where he is?" I ask standing up straight, "What part of over my dead body did you not get the first time?" She asks me in sarcasm. "I'm serious about him Chas" trying too make her see Aaron means everything too me, "So am I that's why I'm letting him go away somewhere for abit so he can get his head together" Chas says "He's coming back?" I ask in desperation and in need of her reassurance that hell come back. "Up too him" She says clearly not divulging any useful information. "Well I'll prove it too him. And to you" I say feeling her shocked eyes, "I'm gonna be up at that yard everyday, running his business for him until he gets back" I say with confidence and trying too win her around slightly. She leans closer too me "Make sure that's all you do" She tells me with a threatening and promising confident grin on Ber face before walking away from me. I watch her walk away with a determined look, I'm still angry and as selfish as it sounds I feel hard done by that I wasn't told or that Aaron didn't want me too know. I drink my lint hurrily desperate to get away, before ordering another one either way he's not coning home anytime soon, and I can't even do anything about it, my minds not at ease knowing he could be hurting himself or thinking about it, or he might not even cone home. I lean on the counter feeling the need to try and calm my nerves slightly I see Chas's glare on Me every few minutes but j brush it off I finish my pint glancing at Chas studying her closely seeing she's on her phone but secretive about it as if she's trying too hide it from the whole Woolpack. I wathmch her closely frowning at her hiddeness, she pits it down behind the register and glances st me I close my eyes and lean my chin on my hand making it look like I'm too drunk too notice. She walks out the back as Duane walks in smiling at me as a greeying, "You're knocking them back today aren't you?" Diane asks glancing at the empty glasses on the counter. I smile and nod I see her lifting beer cases and I seek an opportunity, "I'll help you" I say picking up a case carefully as she watches me, I walk up to the register and glance around making sure I'm not seen by anyone. I pick up her phone opening Chas's messages quickly too see if any is from Aaron reading a new message from Aaron my eyes widen reading  
'Mum I'm okay. I just need space, I'm at a hotel the Oakwood. I'm okay I'm gonna be here a while. Don't tell anyone especially Robert, love you Aaron.'  
I look away confused as its the hotel we last stayed at and hurt by him not wanting me too know. I put her phone down hearing Chas's footsteps in the hall, I walk around the bar quickly walking out the doors feeling satisfied that I know where he is, the next thing is finding out which room he's in and try too get Jim too talk too me. I walk home feeling nausea from the rushed beer in my stomach, Iie down knowing I should have a clear head when going too see Aaron, I just need too see I'd he's okay, I need too make sure he's coming home. After that I might be at ease even though I feel the slight pain of missing him

 

The Hotel  
Robert wakes up by the sound of he's phone vibrating he clutches his head feeling the hangover taking its toll. He forces his eyes open knowing he's got an important day, getting dressed in a hurry he rubs downstairs trying too make himself look presentable after a nights drinking. He tries Aarons phone one more time trying too give him the opportunity too answer and let him know if he's alright. Getting no response a voicemail or message he sets off chuckingvhis phone in the glove compartment in frustration. He drives to the hotel getting out of his car standing outside the fancy hotels opening remembering his last visit here, sighing in sadness at old events he walks in. "Hello have you a reservation?" The receptionist asks smiling widely "Eh no not exactly. I'm looking for someone a friend of mine, Aaron Livesy" Robert says to the receptionist, she friend st the computer screen "Sorry we've no reservations under that name" she informs him. Robert looks at her mazed "There has to be, look it's important can you just-" Robert stoos realising he's raising his voice slight at the woman. "Look can you just try again please it really is important?" Robert asks polietly as she checks again "Sorry still no matching name here" she says I frown in confusion he doesn't understand that is Aarons name, "Look is it possible that your friend used a different surname because we have a few registered Aaron's?" She tells him hopefully. I look at her and shake my head "But Aaron Livesy that's he's name I can't think if any other name he'd use-" Robert stops "C-Can you check Dingle? Aaron Dingle" Robert asks hooegillyhooegilly  
She tryoes in the name "We have a registers person with that name" I sigh in relief hearing her words. "Would you like us too call him for you let him know your here?" She asks, "No thanks. He's a really good friend it'll be a surprise if he sees me. Can you tell me the room number?" I ask her, she nods at tells me the number "Room 209" she tells Robert the room number he nods at her in gratitude before running up the stairs. Getting too room 209 he stands out side the room before knocking, he knocks loudly "Room service" Robert says as a diversion. He hears the locks slide off the door and it opens revealing Aaron standing there mouth open and frowning his face slightly turning angry "What are you doing here?"


	2. Can I persuade you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries too persuade Aaron too come back too the village. Will Aaron listen? Or will Robert have to change his plans too make Aaron listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the lovely readers and thank you for the Kudos :))... I've decided too extend the story...   
> Thanks again to @Margorobron for the comment I hope you all like this chapter as much as the first :))

Aaron looks at Robert his anger in his expressions increasing by Roberts silence. He stares at Aaron his mouth open knowing what he wanted too say but the words aren't forming, "Well" Aaron asks shrugging his shoulders Robert looks down too the floor loosing the determination he had too choke Aaron with words. Aaron tries too shut the but Robert blocks it with his hand clasped against the door harshly, "Aaron wait" Robert says calmly "What?" Aaron asks "I-I needed too see you" Robert says seeing Aaron's head turn away snorting slightly "And I needed to see your okay" Robert adds. Aaron turns too face Robert and rolls his eyes walking into the room Robert following close behind him closing the door, "How did you find me?" Aaron asks frowning at Robert slightly. "Does that matter?" Robert asks shuffling nervously, "Well yea because I'm suppose too be getting my head straight. And I know me mum didn't tell you and its abit of a coincidence that you just happen to know my room number and all" Aaron says suspiciously. Robert looks around "Yeah well I did ask her, I bet you can imagine she wouldn't tell me" Robert says slightly frustrated Aaron squinches his eyes "And you ignoring my calls didn't help much either" Robert says looking directly at Aaron, "Yeah 'coz' I'm suppose too be clearing my head" Aaron says loudly too make Robert get the message. "And you couldn't of just me that no?" Robert answers his anger needing an answer "I don't answer too you. What did you want me too do anyway ask for your permission?" Aaron asks sarcastically, "No, I just thought I had a right too know" Robert says as a statement. Aaron laughs slightly "No Robert what I do is my business, not you or anyone needs too be informed of my every move" Aaron says agitated. Robert looks at Aaron in confusion "I didn't mean it like that, look Aaron why are you so angry?" Robert asks confused by Aarons slight anger and. "Because everyone keeps making me over and over again if 'I'm alright, 'If there's anything we can do' and I want too get away from that away from you and him" Aaron explains. Robert stands up at at Aarons words " Him i take it you mean your da-" Robert stops himself from finishing his sentence, "Gordon I take it your talking about him then" Robert asks seeing Aaron nod his head. "Well you don't have too worry about him, he's not allowed any contact with you what's so ever" Robert says confidently, Aaron nods slightly and sniffles from tears he's desperately trying too hold back "Yeah, yeah that's what I thought too" Aaron says wiping his nose on his sleeve "That's what you know" Robert says unaware of Aarons latest run in with his 'evil' father. "Yeah abit hard too when he rocks up any time he feels like it" Aaron says sadly, Robert frowns at Aarons words knowing he's missing something "What do you mean" Robert asks "I mean he just shows up when ever he feels like it, like at the scrapyard yesterday" Aaron tells him he's breathing increasing at the thoughts of the events. Robert looks worried at Aarons words "What he went around there but are you alright?" Robert asks worrying if he's tried anything, Aaron nods "Well what did he want?" Robert asks feeling that there's a reason too Aarons departure from the village. "Just the usual" Aaron replies unaware of how it sounded Robert stares at Aaron with tears before walking too the door "Where you going?" Aaron asks scared of Roberts shaken appearance "I'm going too kill him" Robert replies while opening the door Aaron runs too the door after him quickly "What why?" Aaron asks "As if you actually have too ask" Robert says looking at Aaron longingly. "Look he didn't try anything, not like that anyway" Aaron says walking back too the bed "Well then what did he do?" Robert asks calmly "Just tried his intimidation tactics, and that no one would believe me" Aaron explains. "Is thus why you're here?" Robert asks, Aaron nods his head "Yeah everything he was saying I just can't stand too be around him anymore" Aaron says sadly. Robert walks over too him and puts his hand on Aarons shoulders "Aaron when are you gonna realise your stronger than him?" Robert asks Aaron gets frustrated with his constant words of wisdom. "And when are you gonna realise I don't want you here?" Aaron asks defensively Robert stands back hurt by Aarons word, "Why are you here then come on there must be a real reason?" Aaron asks sarcastically. "Yeah it us a very real question its because I was worried and I had too make sure you're okay, like I said" Robert explains, "Yeah well now you know so you can go" Aaron says walking towards the door and opening it for him, "Go!" Aaron repeats, "Yeah, that's a good idea. So come with me" Robert asks, Aaron shakes his head "Look I'm here for a reason. You need too go so I can be on my own" Aaron says "Its when your on your own you end up in hospital" Robert says with more force then he intended "Thanks for that" Aaron says sarcastically. "Look Aaron you know as well as I do when you need people the most you push them away" Robert states voice gentle. "Yeah well my mum trusts me why can't you?" Aaron asks "Because I need you" Robert says Aaron looks up at him shocked "What could you possibly need me for eh?" Aaron asks "I just need you in my life Aaron, like you need me" Robert says "You need your family and friends and too show him that he can't get too you anymore" Robert says convincingly. "No. What I need is space and alone time" Aaron says strongly, "What did he say?" Robert asks confused "Doesn't matter" Aaron says "It does if its enough too scare you out of your own home" Robert continues "I'm not scared of what he said. I'm angry, hurt by them" Aaron says "Which was what?" Robert asks "Just that I'm a liar, and I need help and noones gonna believe me. That I haven't got the bottle" Aaron repeats his father's harsh words, "Well he's wrong" Robert says, "No he's not" Aaron says, "Look just go" Aaron demands afraid of showing Robert his weakness again. "I'm not going anywhere, adleast not without you" Robert promises, "Well I'm not coming back so you might aswel get used too it" Aaron says making Robert flinch slightly at the thought of not seeing Aaron. "What do you mean?" Robert asks, "Meaning I don't know if I'll be coming back too the village" Aaron says "Aaron you have too, you've the plea hearing coming up soon" Robert says. "Yeah and I'll be back for that, I just need a break away from him" Aaron explains, "Aaron if you can't face him now you won't be able at the trial" Robert says. "Look I'll work around it" Aaron says sitting on the bed, "Aaron you have all this support, you won't get that here" Robert yell him "No but adleast I'll get peace and quiet here" Aaron says teeth gritted together. "Aaron you can do this" Robert says confidently, "How did you even find me?" Aaron asks "Like I said it doesn't matter" Robert says. "It does to me you better start telling me the truth" Aaron warns "I checked your mums phone, read the text you sent" Robert tells him seeing Aarons expression turn angry "You what?" Aaron asks unbelievably. "I-I had too Aaron you weren't answering my calls and your mum wouldn't tell me anything too out my mind at ease I had too see you, and I'm sorry but I won't apologize for that" Robert says confidently. "Right well I'm still not coming back so if that's what you want you might aswel leave now" Aaron says, "I told you I'm not leaving without you" Robert says. "Well you'll be waiting a long time" Aaron reassures him of his stubbornness. Robert nods slightly they sit in silence checking their phones from time to time until Aaron looks over at Robert sitting on the couch "Robert" Aaron calls him Robert looks over hearing his name being called "You need to go home Vic will be wondering where you are. And if she tells me mum then she'll know where you are and I just need some space" Aaron tells "No problem, already sorted it" Robert tells a confused Aaron. "What? How?" Aaron asks curiously "I texted her yokd her I'm staying over night in Leeds for a work thing" Robert explains,"Why?" Aaron asks "Cause I meant what I said I'm not leaving without you Aaron" Robert says Aaron looks away in frustration, "So hungry?" Robert asks "I'll get room service" Robert picks up the menus and sits beside Aaron "Why are you doing all this?" Aaron asks his face softening. Robert puts the menu on his lap. "Well you confided in me and I've proven you can trust me and I care about you, I think you know that" Robert says, Aaron nods his head "I know you do" Aaron admits making Robert smile. "Look I'll stay with you and then we'll work it out tomorrow, when you work out what you want too do" Robert says, "And you defiantly won't go?" Aaron asks sarcastically, Robert smiles and shakes his head. "Best order then" Aaron says Robert shakes his head in agreeance, "Aaron why didn't you want me too know?" Robert asks "I guess I knew you wouldn't of let me go alone anyway" Aaron says. Robert moves close too Aaron "Aaron I care about you and I-I love you" Robert says, Aaron nods "I know" Aaron admits he initiates a hug with Robert as comfort. Aaron hugs him back smiling slightly at his being close too Aaron.

**Author's Note:**

> What way would you like the next chapter too go?  
> (A) Aaron comes home with Robert? Or  
> (B) Robert stays at the hotel with Aaron?


End file.
